


Dancing With Myself

by justthehiddles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Stephen goes out with Wong for some groceries and comes back to find his cloak and the reader up to some shenanigans.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Dancing With Myself

“Are you going to be okay while I step out?” Stephen asked standing at the doorway of the large reading room. You peeked your eyes over the large volume in your lap.

“Are you genuinely concerned about me or the Sanctum?” Stephen quirked an eyebrow. “One time… one time you light a room on fire…”

“A room!?” Stephen started in. “Try an entire floor. I told you not to try that incantation. I told you weren’t ready. Did you even read the warnings?”

“They should put the warnings at the beginning of the spell.”

“They really should.” Stephen agreed. His long strides carried him across the room. He sat on the back of the chaise where you were sprawled out. “But to answer your question, I am genuinely concerned about you.” The sharp angles of his face softened as he leaned down to press his lips to yours, folding his tall, lean form to reach you.

“Thank you, love. I think I can manage the few hours it takes you and Wong to go grocery shopping.”

“Sure you don’t want to come along with us?”

“Positive. Just because I’m dating a Sorcerer Supreme,” Stephen rolled his eyes. “does not mean I get to slag off on my studies.”

“Fair enough. Although you can just slip into the teacher’s office after hours for a little extra credit.” Stephen purred into your ear.

With a quick motion, you pulled him over the sofa back and on top of you. Your nails dug into his back through the thin shirt he wore rather than his robes. Fewer layers to get through. As you tongues dancing in each other’s mouth and hands tangled into each other’s hair, a cough cut through the passion. Stephen’s head snapped to see Wong leaning against the doorway.

“If the two of you are done defiling that antique chaise, I would like to get to the store sometime in the next decade.”

“Duty calls.” Stephen muttered against your lips.

“More like hunger calls.” You muttered back.

Stephen pushed himself off of you and walked towards Wong but not before you landed a playful swat on his ass. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes while you giggled.

“I can’t help myself!”

“Try harder.”

The Cloak of Levitation floated by and Stephen waved it over.

“Keep an eye on her, we don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Hey!”

“Bye, darling!” Stephen disappeared from view with Wong.

Once you overheard the door open, shut, and click closed, you returned your attention to your studies. A soft corner nudged your chin. You peeked sideways at the cloak.

“I have studies.” The nudge turned into a poke. You brushed the cloak aside.

“I really have to get this done.” you commented with a smirk on your face.

Now the cloak tugged on your arm. You landed on the floor, head squashed and legs akimbo.

“Ow. That hurt.” The cloak continued to drag you across the floor. “Fine! Fine! I yield.”

It stopped and allowed you to stand up and brush off the dust from your apprentice robes. Damn, Stephen needed to clean better. The cloak floated in front of you, waiting.

“What would you like to do?”

It shrugged its shoulders.

“All that and you don’t even have a plan. I’m disappointed.” you huffed in mock disappointment. “But since we’re up, I have a perfect idea.” You grabbed a corner and jerked the cloak up the stairs towards your bedroom.

-

One Hour Later

“See Wong,” Stephen shoved him in the shoulder. “that didn’t take nearly as long as you thought.”

“Perhaps that is because you portaled yourself around the store.”

“To-may-to, toe-mah-toe. The important thing is we got those cookies you like.” Stephen jerked to poke Wong in the side but Wong blocked him.

“Well there’s no smoke coming from the Sanctum. A good sign.” Wong commented as they turned the corner.

Stephen smirked. He loved you more than he ever told you. In fact, he hadn’t said those words yet to you. He wanted it to mean something. He loved how you tried so hard to be perfect at mystic arts and how distracted you got reading. Or how clumsy you were in heels, trying to be as tall as him. And the way you laughed.

“Earth to Stephen.” Wong waved his hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Stephen shook himself out of the daze.

“The door.” Wong motioned to the large wooden and heavy front door of the Sanctum. “My arms are kind of full.” He held up multiple bags.

“Right, of course.” He fumbled the keys before pushing the door open.

“When are you going to tell her?” Wong prodded.

“Tell who what?” Stephen deflected.

Wong chuckled as he headed to the kitchen. “Your girlfriend. That you love her.”

Stephen’s mouth dropped. “I don’t— How did you—” His words drifted into the air as Stephen caught a noise from upstairs. He motioned in the air for his cloak but it did not float down from its hiding spot.

“Interesting.”

He climbed the stairs towards the apprentice living quarters. The two of you, well you, had insisted on keeping separate quarters even after becoming intimate. This was much to Stephen’s chagrin, who would prefer to have you close. For many reasons.

The music, if one could call it that, echoed off the empty hallway and appeared to be emanating from your room. The light shot out as a sliver from underneath bounced off the floor, walls and ceiling. The door was open a hair. Enough for him to push it open with just a finger. He was not prepared for what he saw.

His cloak around your shoulders. And you moving to the music like a woman possessed. To pop music. He leaned against the wall and waited for you to notice but your eyes were closed, lost in the music and the motion. It was perfect.

The song faded and Stephen shifted his weight, certain he had caught your eye by now but he stopped as you sang the next song.

You’re the light, you’re the night

You’re the color of my blood

You’re the cure, you’re the pain

You’re the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

He could hear the passion in your voice, and he slipped into the room. As the next verse played he came around and just as the chorus hit, he slid his arm around your waist, spinning you to face him.

You screamed until you realized it was Stephen. His eyes watery. “Are you okay?”

“Love Me Like You Do. Ellie Goulding. 1995.” and he pulled you up into a passionate kiss. He fisted the back of your robes underneath the cloak and breathed in all that was you. The room was spinning and as Ellie belted out “what are you waiting for.” Stephen pulled back.

“Uh—”

“I love you.” Stephen interrupted.

“I love you too.” you commented back, smiling. He pulled you back against him. His fingers traced the curves of your brow, your cheek, your chin and finally your lips, which he soon replaced with his own lips. He pulled away sharply.

“And you are moving into my room. No more of this separate quarters nonsense. I want you close. To me. In all manner of things.”

“Fine.”

“And I expect you to dance like that for me every night. Naked.” Stephen’s eyebrows raised.

Your cheeks hot, and the room spun again. You couldn’t resist a little tease of your own. “You’re the boss. Sir.” you smiled as Stephen’s face lit up.

“I like the sound of that.” He growled in your ear. His thumbs pressed into your hips and he bucked forward. A prelude for later that day.


End file.
